There are many board games which include tiles with indicia thereon, etc., and there are also intellectual puzzles which are not applied to game boards but which state a series of facts from which the player is supposed to determine the answer to the puzzle, as for instance, the relative seating of a number of persons around a table or the time of arrival of a train at a predetermined point, and other factors. It is the object of the present game to combine the best features of games using boards and tiles and the intellectual puzzles aforesaid, these being combined in a novel manner to provide a game which justifiably may be called a puzzlegame.